


Breaking Dawn

by ChromiumSulfate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate
Summary: *黎明杀机式cult慎入**李硕珉第一人称视角*
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, 奎硕 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> *黎明杀机式cult慎入*  
> *李硕珉第一人称视角*

我躲在石块旁的一丛灌木里。

四周都是高大的白桦树，在黑夜里泛着死白的光，上面蹭了暗红色的血手印，隐约还能看见血液喷溅的痕迹。树皮上的黑斑像是一堆眼睛正盯着我，说实话非常恐怖，我第一天来的时候光是在林子里站着就已经吓得不敢睁眼，现在已经习惯了。

但还是忍不住说一句，月光下的白桦林浪漫个脑袋。

我蹲累了，调整了一下姿势，脚下不小心踩到了什么圆咕隆咚的东西——真的是个脑袋。

按理说我应该尖叫一声晕过去，不过不好意思，让各位客官失望了。这里每隔二十米能挖到一块骸骨，每隔五十米能捡到一块腐烂程度不定的碎尸，大约十五分钟前还有根胳膊绊我了一脚。所以脑袋一点也不稀奇，我每天拿不同的脑袋当球踢。

总之，我在这里应该暂时不会被发现。

我休息了一会儿，忽然听到一串急促又小心的脚步声。于是我偷偷探出头去看，是一个佝偻着向我这边跑动的人影。

我确定他是体型正常的人类，这里的人类除了我就是金珉奎。

没有问题，他知道我藏在这里。

他跑到我身边轻手轻脚地坐下，递给我一大块用报纸包着的全麦面包。

“从哪儿弄来的？”，我问他。

“Alice家。”

“Alice家？”

“嗯，她不在嘛。”

Alice是这片林子里的猎手。猎手不是人类，而是住在树林里的一种，东西。

猎手是个东西，听起来很不尊重这个职业。但我实在不愿称之为生物，因为他们没有意识也没有温度，他们只知道，也只会杀人。他们的体型比普通人类高大，力气更强，速度也更快。比如我们的Alice，穿着打扮都像是儿童故事里疯帽子的朋友，但身高足有两米多，最喜欢的东西是她手里那把泛着金属光泽血淋淋的长刀。

Alice只在夜里杀人。破晓过后她就会回到她的木屋里，等到太阳下了山再出来。到那时，一旦被她抓住就别想生还。

我和金珉奎是逃生者。四天前我们一起被送进了这片桦树林。

逃生者没有住所也没有食物，如果能幸运地躲在林子里的某处熬过黑夜，第二天天一亮我们就会去小河边钓鱼。我们已经吃了四天鱼，喝的也是河水。

我们起初一共有四个人，那个医生连第一晚都没挨过去，他尖厉的惨叫声直到现在仍在我脑海里回荡。第二天早上我们在小河边找到了他血肉模糊的尸体，简单地用碎石头给他做了个坟。

Jake，那个工程师，他是前天死的。我本可以救他，但还是晚了一步。我亲眼看到Alice用长刀把他从当中劈开，他的内脏跳动着流了一地，空气里全是血腥味。我躲在一棵树后面，跪在地上，捂着嘴一边干呕一边流泪。

逃生者有两个结局，一个是如上所述相当难看的死亡，另一个则是可能性微乎其微的生存。

出口在森林的边缘，但不知道在哪一侧。林子很大，天黑时要忙着逃生，因此天亮后除了吃饭和睡觉，我们都在不停地朝同一个方向赶路。

我们俩赌的是东边。我通过观察树叶的长势确信方向没有错，但这鬼林子有问题，我们从小河出发，到最后总会到达同一条河流，河边有那个医生的石头坟。

“李硕珉，我们把Alice杀掉吧。”，金珉奎嚼着面包说。

“什么？”，我以为我听错了。

“我们两个把Alice杀掉，然后安心找出口，一起逃出去。”，金珉奎转过来看我，他的眼睛是这片桦树林里唯一不会让人产生恐惧的发光体。

今天白天我们在林子里发现了一个小型工厂，里面有一些废铜烂铁。我们把工厂翻了个底儿掉，找到了几把看上去还能用的短剑和匕首，金珉奎说要带着，说不定真的能用到。大概就是这些玩意儿让他萌生了杀死Alice的想法。

其实我个人也觉得这并非是完全不可能。

主要是我们在这片该死的桦树林里，即使已经很努力地寻找出口却还是希望渺茫，就算不被Alice杀死也一定会有累死饿死的一天。但万一我们成功了，至少可以在Alice的住处拿到足够的食物——虽然不知道它们是哪儿来的。金珉奎说Alice的木屋里每天都会凭空出现丰富的补给。

不管怎样，可以看作是一线生机。

而且杀死Alice绝对不会让人产生愧疚。

于是我说，“好啊。”

我们吃完了面包，我把包面包用的报纸盖在了脚边那颗脑袋上。等下大概会有很血腥的场面，即使是个脑袋也最好别看。

我和金珉奎同时从灌木丛后站起身来。

“我们应该有个计划吗？”，金珉奎问。

“我们把Alice引来，抢下她的刀，然后杀死她，自己不要死。”

“很好的计划。”

“是吧。”

“那准备好了吗？”，他又问。

“嗯。”

其实我完全不知道要准备什么，所以我攥紧了我的破匕首。

Alice很敏锐，即使离得很远，只要在林子里发出较为明显的声响她也一定听得到。我们现在可以使劲跺脚，大声拍手，也可以把那颗脑袋扔到附近的树上。

不过为了壮胆，我选择扯着嗓子大喊一声。

没过多久，远处出现了一个高大的身影。是Alice。

我和金珉奎站在原地，看着Alice大步流星地向我们走来。手里的匕首又被我攥得紧了些。

Alice走近了，我终于看清了她的面目——是一张按比例放大的普通小女孩的脸，但她有青色的皮肤和红到能滴出血来的眼睛。

按照计划，我们现在应该去抢下她的刀。

“我来引开她。”

金珉奎捡起地上的脑袋向Alice砸去，我甚至没来得及阻止他——脑袋是朋友来着。

Alice被激怒了，通红的眼睛转向金珉奎，拎着长刀砍过去。金珉奎躲开了，随后开始在树林里狂奔，Alice挥舞着她的刀跟在他后面。我也追上去，用匕首去扎Alice的手背。她并没松手，转过身来，手里的刀抡向我，我迅速俯身趴到地上，她只削到了我的头发。

我翻过身换成一个躺着的姿势，Alice在我头顶，双手举着刀要刺向我，我在地上打着滚避开她的刀刃。她弯下腰，手伸向我的肩膀想要把我拎到半空中，我一边向后撤一边挣着身体爬起来。

“我在这儿！”，金珉奎的声音突然从不远处传来。

Alice放过了我，掉头去追金珉奎。

我喘了口气就又跟上去，这次打算换个策略。我按着她的肩膀跳上她的背，用腿缠住她。Alice失去平衡倒在地上，我也摔倒了。她愤怒地叫着再次对着我举起泛着冷光的利刃，但她的刀飞了出去。

确切地说，她握着刀的那只手飞了出去——金珉奎抽出短剑把它砍掉了。

Alice痛苦地吼着，手腕处汩汩流出粘稠的黑色血液。她没了武器，用剩下的那只手抓向金珉奎的喉咙，金珉奎闪了开，拿着剑在她身上乱砍。

Alice的刀落在我身后不远处，我踉跄着跑过去捡。

我转身回来时，Alice正把金珉奎按在地上掐着他，他在地上蹬着腿挣扎。

我在Alice身后高举长刀，从她背后用力刺穿了她的心脏。

黑色的液体不断涌出，流了一地，又渗进泥土里。Alice浑身颤抖着，最终倒在地上不再动了。

Alice死了。

金珉奎大笑着站起身来把我拥入怀中，捧起我的脸好像要亲我。

他比我高，所以我踩在Alice的尸体上和他接吻。

莫名其妙的。

脑袋朋友不知道什么时候又滚到了我脚边，结合我们接吻的场面，脑袋看起来像是世界上最诡异惊悚的证婚人。

我们好像吻了很久，脑袋朋友如果会唱婚礼进行曲就好了。

我和金珉奎打算先不去Alice的小屋拿食物，想再试着往东走去寻找出口。我们都猜测林子里的鬼打墙和猎手有关，猎手死了也许很快就能走到边缘。

我本来想带着脑袋一起，但是金珉奎好像不是很喜欢他。

还是算了。

黑夜还有很长，我们在林子里走了很久，金珉奎还一定要牵着我的手。

好吧，月光下的白桦林确实挺浪漫。

不知道是不是我累出了幻觉，树林仿佛逐渐变得稀疏，路好像也越走越亮。我转头看向金珉奎，他的眼神似乎和我一样，整整四天里第一次出现了希望。

我们真的到达森林边缘了。

我们也很幸运，出口确实在桦树林的东侧。

森林外是一堵无限长的水泥墙，墙上有一扇金属门，上面有个暗着的电子屏。

金珉奎走上前去转动门把手，它并没打开，屏幕却亮了。

“恭喜你们，成功逃出。”

“不过桦树林里没有猎手了。”

“只有一个人能走。”

“混蛋！”，我破口大骂。

金珉奎一脚踹向那扇门，上面的文字闪烁了一下，变成了粗体。

“ **只有一个人能走。** ”

金珉奎面无表情地盯着这行字，片刻之后转过头来对着我。

“你走吧。”

“好。”，我说。

金珉奎的手再次伸向门把手，这次门开了，外面的世界看上去很美妙。他对我做了个请的动作。

我面上对他微笑，手上攥紧了拳头，给了他一记相当漂亮的上勾拳。

金珉奎被我打晕了，我拖着他的身体把他扔到了门外。

金属门在我面前吱吱呀呀地关上，金珉奎逐渐消失在了我的视线里。

我的身体开始起一些变化，我觉得不错，今天可以学到从人变成变态杀人狂的步骤。

我感觉地面正在以缓慢的速度远离我，那么第一步就是长高。

接着我感到从我身体内部传来一阵刺骨的冰凉，我猜是我血管里的血液开始变成那种粘稠又恶心的黑色。

我逐渐适应了我身体的温度，但我感觉有什么东西正在慢慢地抽走我的大脑。我的意识正在消失。这有点可悲，我不会记得林子里的脑袋朋友，等下没办法去找他。

我也不会记得金珉奎，但是既然我要变成恶魔，忘了就忘了吧，希望他也不要记得我。

猎手只在黑夜里杀人，此时已经接近破晓。

白桦林里新的猎手代号叫DK，武器是玄色的弓箭。

DK站在森林的边缘，再过一会儿他就会回到林中的木屋里休息。今晚月亮升起来时，他的第一批猎物会准时送达。

——也许比那更早。

一个人类从水泥墙外翻了进来，跑到他面前向他招手。

“我在这儿！”

DK循着声音看向他，愚蠢的人类站在原地没有跑开。

DK举起弓箭，血红色的眼睛凑向窥孔。那个人类竟然在笑。

利箭扎进大动脉，鲜红的血液喷溅而出，变作清晨的第一缕朝霞。

天亮了。

END.


End file.
